Conventionally, optical connectors for optically coupling optical transmission paths are known. Particularly, an optical connector that couples an optical waveguide provided on a substrate and an optical cable constituted by a plurality of optical fibers is known.
For example, in the optical connector described in Patent Literature (PTL) 1, respective protrusions formed on an optical waveguide are inserted into respective hole portions formed in a receptacle mounted on a substrate and the position of the receptacle with respect to the optical waveguide is adjusted. A plug is connected to the receptacle and the positions of the optical waveguide and optical fibers are adjusted.